Flywheels (TF2017)
Flywheels from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Flywheels tries to keep it together and stay upbeat, he really does, but it's hard when your mind (and often your body) is literally divided in two. A split personality would be trouble enough, but to add injury to illness, Flywheels' two halves are very jealous of each other and basically hate each other's guts. They spend more time fighting one another than the Autobots. It doesn't matter whether they're unified in robot form or not, Flywheels' two halves go right on arguing, which can be disconcerting to others around him, to say the least. History Arc 3 Flywheels appeared in a brief battle against Ultra Magnus and the Sparkabots. He was knocked out of the air by Ultra Magnus and was captured by the Autobots. As a prisoner, he was soon forced to fight with his captors against a horde of zombie Transformers in Kalis. Though the Autobots had taken away his blaster, Flywheels was still able to pull his own weight in destroying the encroaching horde by using his tank mode. After he realized that they were slaughtering former Autobots, Ultra Magnus ordered a cease-fire, hoping they might instead come up with the means to revert the zombies to a fully-living state. Flywheels disobeyed Ultra Magnus' order, but soon stood down when his captors threatened to blast him next. The group retreated to a nearby building, where they puzzled out that they were indeed fighting the dead, but the zombots hadn't been risen through supernatural means; rather, a powerful radio-signal was controlling the motor functions of Cybertronian corpses. With this information in mind, Flywheels led Ultra Magnus to the Baird Beaming Transmitter so they could jam the signal. Reluctantly, Ultra Magnus returned Flywheels his weapons, so that the Decepticon could watch his back while he worked on shutting down the zombies. This proved fortuitous for Magnus, as Flywheels saved his life from a zombie who had managed to sneak up on him, just as he was finishing up his task. |City of Fear| Ultra Magnus then allowed Flywheels to go and get reinforcements, though he had little expectation of the Duocon's return. |Legion of the Lost| Surprisingly, Flywheels did come back with Trypticon to give the remaining zombots a good stomping, and force his way into the inner sanctum of the crazed scientist, Flame, responsible for the entire Kalis incident. |Meltdown| He later joined the Mayhem Attack Squad and took part in their joint attack with the Wreckers on Galvatron and Megatron. He was one of the five Mayhems to escape alive from the gruesome twosome's base and retreat to the Decepticons' heavy transport. Flywheels wasn't in any condition to fight afterwards. |Time Wars| Trivia *Rob Paulsen voices Flywheels. Changes *The Sparkabots were called the Sparkler Mini-Bots in the comic *Battletrap's supposed death scene is given to Barrage, who didn't appear in the Transformers comic at any point before or after Time Wars. **On a related note: Ransack (the other Insecticon who didn't get to appear in the comic at all) wound up dying in Flywheels's place in the episode adaptation. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons